


Boundaries

by CharonKatharsis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Asexual Character, Asexual Renly, M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: Fill for the prompt:
"I would love to see asexual Renly. (http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22515.html?thread=16039155#t16039155)"
Well... so would I and here is my take on how this might have been like :)





	

“You smell of roses. Has my squire forgotten to do his duty and decided to walk through the gardens again?” Renly smiled at Loras who bowed before him.  
  
“I suppose I have to plead guilty. It has been such a temptingly beautiful day, so please would you forgive me.” Loras sounded almost serious but there was this cheeky undertone that Renly had come to love so much.  
  
“How could I ever not forgive you, Loras?” Renly offered his hand and Loras took it, placing a kiss on it. “It’s not only my hand that needs kissing”, he whispered and started to laugh when Loras looked at his crotch right away. “I’m afraid that wasn’t quite what I had in mind.”

 

“I’m sorry, I know... it’s just...” Loras did not finish his sentence and kissed Renly instead. Their kisses were seldom and chaste and yet they made Loras wish he could touch Renly, that he could hold him and be held in turn. He knew that Renly loved him and yet it was so hard to believe that he had no desire to know him as a man. And Loras had tried time after time to seduce him and Renly? Renly had declined every single time.

 

Loras had tried to find reasons every time his attempts at seduction had failed and once again they had stopped before more than kisses and some tender touches happened. And there certainly were enough reasons Renly would hold back.

 

_Because Renly was the king’s own brother and he couldn’t act indecently._

_Because Loras was a son of Highgarden and Renly would never dishonour him._

_Because Loras was too young for him, not yet close to being a suitable companion._

_Because there were thousand of eyes watching wherever they went._

_Because it might be wrong in the eyes of their gods._

 

“Loras, my beautiful rose.” Renly whispered against his lips and Loras shuddered. “You’re overthinking again, aren’t you?”

 

“...may I ask you a question?” Loras wanted to know. Once and for all he _needed_ to know.

 

Renly watched him and there was almost something akin to doubt or even fear in his gaze. “Of course you may. Ask me whatever it is that is weighing on your heart.”

 

“Do you love me?” Loras tensed as he waited for the answer, moments stretched for eternities until Renly started to smile again.

 

“I do. With all my heart I love you, Loras.” He put his hand onto Loras’ cheek and gently cupped it. It was the truth and it was showing in Renly’s eyes.

 

“Then why won’t you have me in your bed?” Loras mumbled. “Why won’t you have me? I love you, Renly and there is nothing I wish more than that.”

 

 “Loras...” Renly’s voice was so untypically serious it made Loras shiver. “I should have told you from the start, shouldn’t I?”

 

“Told me what?” Loras felt cold.

 

“I never.. I can’t...” He seemed to be looking for the right words and Loras’ mind filled the silence in between with all the wrong ones. “I love you, Loras. I love your stubbornness and your brilliance, your diligence and tenderness and your beauty. Never doubt that I love each and every aspect of you and yet I cannot desire you the way you desire me. This kind of desire...” He shook his head. “It is a part of me that just doesn’t work.” He put his hand onto Loras’ so hesitatingly as if he feared that Loras would pull away from his touch. But he did not. “I understand if you cannot be with someone who isn’t whole and I won’t resent you if-”

 

“No!” Loras cut him off and put a finger onto his lips. “I will not leave you. We will find a way to make it work.”

 

“I don’t think it’s that easy. I tried to feel it and there was nothing, no matter what I tried.”

 

This time Loras chuckled. “That’s not what I meant. I wouldn’t want it if you have to force yourself for my sake. But maybe we could still try and see if there’s something we both like? And if not I have two hands and a very vivid imagination.”

 

Renly’s smile returned and there was something mischievous in it.


End file.
